


Imagine Going to the Aquarium with your boyfriend Steve

by Musichowler



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But a gratifying one, F/M, Smut in public, Steve Rogers is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichowler/pseuds/Musichowler
Summary: Steve takes you the the aquarium. While there, you play a game. Turns out, you both win.





	Imagine Going to the Aquarium with your boyfriend Steve

You had been wanting to see the aquarium for a while now, so when Steve proposed that he take you, you jumped at the chance. Finding that he had called in a favor to have the place all to yourselves was just the icing on the cake. He kept teasing as the two of you walked, backing you into the displays suddenly to slip his thigh between your legs and kiss you breathless, before pulling away and resuming your walk. Each time, he had a little grin on, and you were in danger of loosing your composure. Finally, you had had enough. 

“Tell you what. I think we should play a game.”

“Im listening…”

“We have the whole place to ourselves. How about we do a little hide and seek/ treasure hunting thing? We split up and take turns finding the weirdest fish we can find. Then we text the other to come find us. When that happens, we get a… reward.”

His initial reservations about being separated disappeared in the light of the challenge and he kissed you firmly and took off down the hall. You smiled to yourself and headed off in the opposite direction. You had hardly gone far when your phone buzzed. You pouted, but turned and headed back towards him, finding him at the tank of the spiny puffer fish, which was, for some reason, puffed up and round, spikes in all directions. 

“Alright, you win this round. So you get a reward. 5 minutes max.” 

He nodded, wondering if he could ask for something specific. He then grinned wide as you dropped to your knees in front of him. Your hands made short work of his belt and jeans, tugging them down just enough to free his semi-hard shaft, which you licked teasingly before setting a timer on your phone and taking him in as far as you could. 

He groaned in pleasure as you bobbed your mouth up and down his rapidly hardening length, pulling off with a pop to place little kitten licks down the underside, peeking up at him through your lashes. He growled as he watched you, his breathing speeding up as you pulled out every trick you had to get him going as fast as possible. Suddenly the alarm on your phone went off and you pulled away completely with a grin.

“Wha…? What are…? ”

“5 minutes, remember?” 

You carefully tucked him away (with some difficulty) and stood. “My turn!” 

You ran off to find the strangest fish you could, eagerly looking forward to Steve getting his mouth on you. You shivered as you thought of it. The mans tongue could be considered lethal. This went on for several hours. Back and forth, you played. Slowly edging each other until both of you ached and you could hardly walk. Finally, Steve had had enough. You were by the shark tanks, and leaning over, peering up to get a good look at something swimming overhead when you felt his hands on your hips. 

“I think Ive had enough of your teasing.”

Pulling you away from the tank and over to a bench, he shoved you face down over the curved back of the bench and curled his hand in the back of your stretch pants, yanking them down to your ankles and taking your panties with them. Kneeling behind you, he pressed his face to your folds with a deep groan, his tongue, shockingly hot, slipping between them and stroking the entire length of your slit, his hands sliding up the back of your thighs and his thumbs digging into your folds to hold you open. You moaned loudly as he pressed his tongue into you, swirling it around and lapping up your arousal as it leaked from you, digging his chin in to tease his scruff across your clit. He kept going, working you higher and higher until you were sure you were going to scream. Suddenly, he pulled away, leaving you almost sobbing with frustrated arousal. The only reason you didn’t was the clink of his belt behind you and the presence of his hot length pressing into you. You gasped aloud as he gripped your hips hard and snapped forward, filling you completely with a single hard stroke that somehow made you shake in pleasure. He gave you no time to adjust, setting a hard, deep pace and you could do nothing but accept as he slammed into you again and again. 

“Steve! Steve Im close!”

He snarled behind you and reached around to your front, circling your clit roughly as he continued to move, leaning over to growl in your ear.

“Cum baby. Cum for me NOW!”

You shrieked as you obeyed, shaking and writhing as your muscles clamped down on him rhythmically, your cries accompanied by his deep groan as his cock twitched, and you felt his hot essence filling you up. Shaking, you marveled at the strength of your reaction as he slowly pulled you up against his chest, still buried within you as he slowly softened, holding you close as you caught your balance. Leaning down, he kissed you softly, checking you over, as he always did, to ensure he hadn’t done any damage. Finding none, he kissed you and slowly eased back. Both of you groaned as you separated, finally able to right your clothing and turning to look at each other. You both grinned widely, and he slipped an arm around your shoulders as his phone chirped. He grimaced at the text message from Stark. 

[If I find out you guys ended up fucking in the aquarium Steve, you are gonna owe me big!]

Sharing another look, you both burst out laughing as he guided you towards the exit. 

“Lets go home doll. There's a lot I wanna do to you that Stark shouldn’t know about.”


End file.
